Before Earth
by Well of Allsparks
Summary: You've read stories where Sam was died and years later they have a new All Spark/got the old one back and Sam is reborn/sparked. But this one is diffrent. Before the cube was launched off Cybertron, a hatchling is sparked with blue optics.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, I meant to put this whole thing up at first, but for some reason, it only saved half of it. This is the full version of the first chapter, put through spell check and everything. I really would never make such a short chapter on purpous. If you ever find one of my chapters, on any story, that dosnt have an ending AN, something messed up.

**Original AN: **I'm so sorry, but I want to stall killing Optimus. I hate reading sad things, I hate writing sad things, but I do it nonstop, you should see the things I don't post. But it always ends happily, so if they hadn't have brought him back, I would have in my story anyways. Either that or they go back in time and stop him from ever dyeing, or he just doesn't die in the first place and just goes into status lock or something. But what I'm trying to say is, I just can't write about Optimus's death at 10:12 pm. I just can't do it.

So, hope you like it.

* * *

**APOV:**

I loved my job. Sparklings were adorable, and I just wanted to cuddle them for hours, but they were so untrusting. The safest time to pick them up was when they were in recharge.

"Arcee, it's your turn to leave to the Egg Hall." I smiled, hatchlings were the cutest. I walked over to the femme who had called me and handed her the sleeping sparkling. She took him and hurried off to the nursery. I sighed; some of them didn't enjoy the job as much.

I walked out and down the street toward the Egg Hall. I had gone to school to work with sparklings and now I'm in the nursery, taking care of younglings until they're old enough to be adopted. I hope to soon become a teacher.

"Are you here to take the new sparklings?" the receptionist asked. I nodded. "Four others have already come, I believe only one sparkling remains." she directed me around a corner and I followed the directions. Inside was a lone recharging hatchling. He was abnormally small and I briefly worried he hadn't had enough of the All Spark to develop fully, but I checked his systems quickly and was assured he was fine. My scanners were no medical scanners, but they checked if the subject had any obvious damage, and if this hatchling hadn't had enough energy to sustain his spark fully from the All Spark, I would have known.

He would probably grow to be smaller than me, and I was small.

I gently picked him up, trying not to bring him out of recharge. He shifted and I paused. He opened his optics and stared at me. For a moment he seemed to be studying me, then there was recognition in his optics and disappointment. I briefly wondered what that was about, but my processors went bland as he curled and closed his optics again.

Why? Why wasn't he resisting? He seemed to trust me, but sparklings start others only after about a year, though it takes at least five for them to really change. Our life span was much longer than any organic, so they stayed young longer.

I stayed like that for a moment; there was something different about this hatchling. I brought up the image of the young one staring at me, and at first I only noticed the recognition in his optics. But then I actually noticed his optics. They were blue.

I gaped and ran another scan; younglings, let alone hatchlings, were too young to understand the difference between Autobot and Decepticon. They have no concept of the Great War. And for one's optics to be blue is to mean they have chosen a side. Autobots had blue optics while Decepticons had red. The mechs and femmes that try to stay out of the battle have purple optics, so do the young ones that are too young to choose a side.

So why does this newly sparked mech have blue optics?

I walked outside, but didn't head toward the nursery; I instead walked toward the medical building. Something was going on, and I wasn't going to trust just any mech to figure out why this hatchling has blue optics. I was going to see Ratchet.

* * *

Short first chapter, But it seemed to be a really good place to stop. I've written this one many different ways, but I'm going to publish this one the most recent way I wrote it. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

In case you haven't seen, I added a bit to the first chapter. So you haven't yet, go read it.

* * *

"Do you have an appointment?" the mech at the front desk asked.

"No. I'm here as a friend." I said. He eyed the sparkling in my arms and directed me to Ratchets office, mumbling something about 'there are other medics, you have to want the busiest.' I entered the room as he was working on someone's battle injury.

"What do you want, Arcee?" he asked without looking up. The mech he was working on turned to look at me, I now realize he is Ironhide, and Ratchet forced his head to look straight up again. "Stop moving."

"Hey to you too, Ratchet." He pulled away from Ironhide's cannon and looked at me, directing the trigger happy mech to try it out before starting on the exposed wire at the base of his neck. "I just came from the Egg Hall."

"So I've noticed. Shouldn't that youngling be back at the nursery? He is only hours old."

"That's why I'm here. He's only hours old, but he seems to trust me."

"Arcee, the mech is in recharge. He's not going to start wailing if you pick him up in recharge. He doesn't even know your holding him."

"But he came out earlier. He only looked at me and went back in. I don't understand it."

"Ow." Ironhide flinched.

"Hold still." Ratchet hit him upside the head. "He was probably still drowsy. Why did you come for a sparkling that trusts? It is strange, but not life threatening."

"But that's not it. When he looked at me, he had blue optics." Ratchet paused in his work at this, but didn't look up. "They weren't even close to purple, he has chosen to be an Autobot, and he knows it. There can't be a wavering thought in his processor."

"Wait over there. When I finish with Ironhide, I'll take a look at him." He pulled at something and transformed his hand into some kind of tool. "What in the name of Primus happened to you?" he asked Ironhide.

"I had a little run in with Brawl." he shrugged, but stopped at the glare Ratchet gave him.

"Ironhide, you don't have to attack every time you see red optics." he shook his head and started replacing the armor around his neck.

"The basterd was egging me on. I wouldn't take that lying down." He sat up, with permission from Ratchet, and rubbed his neck. "Besides, I did more damage to him that he did to me." he clenched his fist. Ratchet started messing with something on the back of his head.

"Did you finish him?"

"No." He said sadly.

"Then I'd hate to be the Decepticon medic." He stepped back. "You can go."

"I want to see the blue optics- ok, I'm gone." He stood and left at Ratchet's glare. Ratchet turned to me.

"Bring him here." he motioned for me to come over. I healed out the sparkling and he took him. He sat him on the counter, for the hatchling was much too small for the metal birth used for fully grown mechs and femme, and sill to small for the place he used for sparklings.

The hatchling came out of recharge and looked up at us. He first stared at me, again with recognition, then to Ratchet. He immediately recognized him and looked joyful. How could he even recognize us? Ratchet seemed to take in his trusting blue optics and paused a moment.

"You were right. He dose trust. Strange." Ratchet continued to scan the small mech. After a moment, he turned to me. "There is nothing wrong with his processor, but his optics has adjusted to a decision, and not from the amount of energy he received from the All Spark."

"Could that even affect them?" I asked, skeptical.

"I don't think so, but the blue could have generated from excess All Spark radiation. Or so I thought." He turned back to the sparkling and ran a few more scans.

"Do you find anything? Anything at all?" I asked. He hesitated.

"If he has already chosen a side, and he seems to recognize us, then I thought we might have something very rare here."

"What?" I asked, anxious and worried.

"Don't worry, it's not a bad thing." he assured. "Reincarnation. If the All Spark feels someone has been off lined and they had not done something they had been meant to do, they had done something great, or were needed, it gives them a second chance in life."

"Like resurrection?" I asked, remembering when a sparkling had died and the All Spark had given the small form a new spark.

"No, reincarnation can skip through time easily. Weeljack had been studying it since the one mech had told stories from a fallen worrier's point of view, and it was flawless." I didn't remember that, but I got the idea.

"So, who is he? Have you found a match to his spark signal?" Surly if he was reincarnated, his spark signal would be the same. It was what differed eavh and every one of us, not even twins had the same spark signal.

He paused, "Reincarnation can kip through time easily. Forward and backwards." I gasped. "His spark signal is completely unique."

"We have a hatchling that has lived in the future?" he nodded.

I looked at the youngling, seemingly obvious to everything we had discussed, and his previous life. Surly nothing could be stranger than this?

Oh how wrong I was.

* * *

I do apologize for the publishing error earlier. It seems I do nothing but apologize in these, but I really do feel terrible when I don't update. And incidents like these make me laugh at my own stupidity. I spent an hour trying to figure out how to get it all back, when all I had to do was click undo on word. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

This was the first story where multiple people have asked for the next chapter the day I put it up. So, wow. Here's the next chappy. Oh, just so you know, I do own the link. I thought it up before I read anything with something like it in other fanfics, and I do not lie, i pinkie promise. If I lied there, I will tell you my secret identity.

* * *

The door opened to reveal Prowl, who wasn't injured.

"Is there something you need?" Ratchet asked. I shifted to pick up the sparkling again.

"We need you at the Ark." This was the Autobot base, also our ship. I looked down at the sparkling in my hands, he was trying to hide in my arms, he didn't trust Prowl as he had us.

"Why is this sparkling not at the nursery? He is only hours old."

"We have reason to believe he is reincarnated. Not only that, but from the future." I said in amazement.

"I believe you, his optics are just as blue as blue can be. I've heard about Weeljacks research and I know Ratchet has no sence of humor." he glanced at the mech in question. "At least none that dosn't involve phisical damage. Never talk back when he's giving you a repair." I nodded, remembering his condition for days after until Ratchet agreend to fix it. He had turned off his vocal prossors and scrambled his scanners. We rely on our scanners a bit.

"I'll be right there. Arcee, bring the sparkling. We're going to have to inform Optimus." I nodded and followed them out.

The mech who had directed me to Ratchet's office didn't say a thing about his leaving. They wouldn't give their best medic a hard time, especialy when he has low patience.

When we got there, before I entered the med bay of the Ark, I heard Ratchet complate. "Really? You two? Why didn't you just go to some other medic?" I walked in to see Skids and Mudflap all torn up.

"They were on a special mission to look out for Decepticons near where we suspect their base is." I jumped and turned to see Optimus enter behind me.

"You trusted these two for that?" Ratchet asked.

"I thought it would keep them out of truoble. Everyone else I've sent there havnt seen a thing." Ratchet nodded in understanding before setting to work on Skids's left arm, still a cannon. I watched him work abit before noticing the sparkling I still heald felt completely at ease here, even with all the new mechs. More at ease than ever.

I looked down to see he was staring at Optimus with a smile. thats strange.

"Shouldnt this sparkling be-" I cut our great leader off.

"At the nursery? Yeah, well, He trusted me quickly and has blue optics. So I took him to see Ratchet."

"I can see this. What have you two figured out?" He was now staring back at the youngling. Now that he had Optimus's attention, he reached out to him. I watched confused as Optimus took the hatchling and he seemed not just content as he had been with us, but happy to be in Optimus's arms.

"Ratchet said Weeljack has been studying reincarnation." he nodded, knowing the mech has. "And, well, we believe this youngling has been reincarnated. But there is no record of a spark signal of anything close to his."

"From the future." I nodded. "So a few of us must have known, or will know, him in the future."

"But it is strange, If we just know him and he is part of the team, or even an ally to us, wouldnt he know Prowl?"

"Unless Prowl wont be there." I gasped.

"You mean-" he shook his head. "well, he's obviously closest to you. He was, or will be, obviously more than a comrad. See how happy he is in your hands. Comrads would find that wierd if they remember enough to remember they know you." He nodded, looking down.

"It seems we're going to make a close friend in the future." he smiled as the sparkling's optics dimmed and shut.

"Shold I be taking him to the nursery now?" I asked, holding out my hands, really, all this time whe I said 'holding him in my arms', he was actualy small enough to be heald in my hands.

"I don't think so. Something tells me he would rather be with someone he knows, rather than with others his age."

"Well, so far we have the twins, Ratchet, Ironhide, You, and I. Theres no way the twins could take care of a sparkling, it wouldnt be smart to let Ratchet keep him," I got a glance from said mech, "you know, because he's alwayse needed for work." I said hurraly. "Ironhide will teach him to fight before he can transform. I cant see the almighty Autobot leader taking care of a sparkling, and Im always at work with the other sparklings. Who's going to take him in?"

"We'll have to a little exprament. I know the perfect mech to take care of the youngling, but its all up to weather or not he knows him." I thought a moment.

"Shal we go now?" I asked.

"Yes, I think this sparkling needs a home by now, since he isn't going to the nursery." I followed him back out, it seems I wasn't going to get to hold the sparkling again yet. He really likes Optimus. We walked for a while before I realised where we were going.

"This is the direction to my, Bumblebee's, and Jolts's homes. Who are you going after?" I asked, having a pretty good idea.

"The young scout grew up knowing nothing but war. I think it would do him good taking care of the hatchling." Optimus explained. I nodded, Bumblebee, practicly a sparkling himself.

We nocked on his door and the hatchling came out of recharge, looking around wildly. He was looking for something, or someone. Bee answered.

"Oh, come in. What brings the great Autobot leader here?" he looked at me. "And the sparkling caretaker?" I smiled.

"Hi to you to Bee."

"We have a something we ask of you." Optimus heald out the sparkling to show Bee. What happened surprised me. Before he could ask the usual question, the sparkling began to get ipatiant and reach desperatly toward Bee. When Optimus didn't hold him out farther to Bee, he turned and wirred angraly. Wow, he had liked Optimus quite abit, but now he was acting like he was his worst enemy.

"Something tells me he dose know him." I muttered. Optimus nodded and guestured for Bee to take the hatchling. Bee reached forward and took the sparkling and I senced something happen between the two, something usualy you have to do manualy. Bee just became his gaurdian, not a parent, but a gaurdian. Link and everything.

The sparkling relaxed, but did try to get closer to his spark until Bee held him there. The youngling then curled and burrowed into his hands and chest. I really was cute to watch. We explained everything to him, and he agreed. I didn't want to be the one to seperate that sparkling from Bumblebee.

When we left, I had a feeling that sparkling would mean more within our group, Autobots, than I origenaly thought.

* * *

Hi, um, uh, this is ho, uh, my brother talks. So, uh, I'm annoyed with him, and, uhhh, I have to, er, make fun of him. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, I was going to work on the first story to my secret identity profile, but I checked this storie's traffic and noticed how many people have alerted it and I felt obligated to update. This was more of a surprise that 'thoughts'. So, visit my poll and enjoy.

* * *

**BPOV:**

After they left, I looked down at the small hatchling. He was rather small. He looked up at me and smiled, I had a feeling that from whatever time he came from, we had been close. There was even a gaurdian link.

"I don't know what is going to happen, but I sure hope you can clear a fw things up when you grow up." He chirped lightly and looked around. "I don't know where your going to recharge. Hm, well I don't have a basanet, or anything like it, and you'll likly roll out of anything else. We'll just have to figure it out as we go."

I walked to the door. "Youngling's systems cant sustain themselves as ours can, so we need to get you some energon."

Later that night, I was walking into my room, holding a recharging sparkling, and contemplating an idea. I had nothing I could put him in he wouldnt roll out of, but something told me I could just hold him. And so I did.

I came out of recharge in the midle of the night, sencing distress from the younglings spark through the link. I quickly sent him calm and reasurence and I could feel him phisicaly relax under the hand I had put over him for wamth. I don't know what that was about, but I was sure I would be there next time it happened. And it happened many times after that.

**~(I don't really know what to write to fill the gap, so I'm going to skip to when the 'youngling' is starting to talk.)~**

"Bumblebee, I know he already has a name, but none of us know it. You should name him for now so we dont have to refer to him as 'the sparkling' all the time." Ratchet complained. It has been two years since I had gotten the sparkling. I refused to name him since he was reincarnated and already had one.

"He should start talking soon." I countered. Ratchet sycled his vents, imitating an organic's sigh. I had been very protective of the sparkling, not only was I taking care of him as he grew up, but I was also his gaurdian. My job was to protect him, and with how young he was, that duty felt even stronger. Especialy after the attack last year.

"Your right. You should also be thinking about his education." We were at the Ark, Optimus and the others we had found he trusts, the sparkling, werein the room next door. There's a surprisingly low amount of mehs, and femmes, he trusts. Even more surprising, Skids and Mudflap were included.

I heard a low humming sound from in my hands, he had come out of his quick recharge and was sitting up alert. I smiled and stroked his head affectionatly. He looked up at me, he hadn't grown much.

"_Bumblebee."_ the strange sound emited from his vocal prossesers. It didn't sound like he was trying to say something, for it was deffinatly a comletely diffrent language.

"What did he say?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know." I stared at the innocent sparkling.

"Maybe he already knows how to talk from his last life, but couldn't wok his vocal prossesers." he sugested.

"But, then, why is he speaking a diffrent language?" I asked, stroking his head again. He clicked happily and burrowed into my hands.

"Maybe he spoke a diffrent language."

"That wasnt Cybertronian in the slightest." I objected.

"What if he wasn't Cybertronian?" I thought for a moment, we had all asumed that he would just be sparked later, but was still a transformer. If he wasnt, or will be, it's confusing how his life before this was in the future, Cybertronian, he wouldnt be Autobot. Therefor this wasn't his war, and he wouldn't have had to know us. He obvioulsy knew, will know, us very well, so he would inevitably help in the war. He will fight completely by volintering? Or will the war take another planet?

"Ok, well, what language did he speak?"

"How should I know? We need to ask Optimus, he know many languages." I nodded.

"_Optimus_." I looked down at the sparkling, I was honestly curious about he was saying. Ratchet and I had only been in this room because I wanted to take the youngling into a quieter room while he was recharging, and Ratchet had come to talk to me. I walked up to our great leader, who was talking to Jolt.

"May I help you, Bumblebee?" he asked, Jolt went over to talk to Arcee.

"The youngling has started to speak."

"That's wonderful. What has he said?" He smiled widly.

"We don't know. He seems to remember how to talk from his first life, but it isn't any Cybertronian language. I don't think he was Autobot." And we knew he wasn't Decepticon, I eyed his blue optics.

"What did he say?" I hesitated.

"I'm not a hundred percent on how to say it." I hedged.

"_Optimus." _We both looked at the sparkling. He was smiling up at Optimus with his door wings raised. I smiled, for some reason, I had a feeling I had something to do with those.

"Do you know what he said?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but either it is from a very isolated plane, or this language hasnt come into existance yet." I frowned, and I was really loking forward to learn what he was saying. Maybe I should just pay attention and I can figure out what everything was.

"Tell me if you find out what any of it means." Optimus said, realising I was leaving.

"I will." Optimus seemed to care for the youngling seond most to me. He would deffinatly be the first for new developments. Unless it was something Ratchet was needed for. I walked back to my quarters on the Ark. "What are you saying?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

"_Bumblebee." _he placed a hand over my spark. I downloaded the word, so I could learn how to say it. _Bumblebee, _It seems to be my name.

"_Bumblebee."_ I repeated. He smiled and leaned over in my hands, against my chest. I smiled, he seemed board. He has lately been understanding what we were saying, responding to things. I sat on the stool, placing the youngling on the desk, after clearing it off. "I want to learn what your saying. But how?" I pondered it for a moment.

"_Bee?_" This one sounded like a question. It also sonded like the word I had deduced was my name, only shorter. I guessed it was a nick name. I looked at him. He reached for me when I looked, I guess that was a nickname. "_Spark_." He looked up at me, holding a small hand over my spark. He seemed to be saying what it was, so I guessed he was. We contenued this until I knew enough to get the guessts of what he was saying. He did understand what we were saying, and he was much to smart for a normal sparkling. His inteligence from the last lig=fe must be taking affect.

The next day, I decided to see Optimus, I had said I would see him first when I learned anything. By now, we were all living in the Ark, life on Cybertron had become difficult.

"Optimus, I'm sure I understand some of his launguage." I smiled, glancing at the content youngling. I told Optimus all I had learned, but was interupted when the youngling spotted a blank paper near by.

"_Bee."_ I looked to where he guestured. The paper. I set him unsertinly next to the paper. He took the utencle, I didn't pay attention to what it was, and held it above the paper. Optimus joined me in watching as he wrote scribles. He looked up at us expectantly. He frowned and looked back at the scribles and cycled his vents. He scratched them out and wrote again, this time in a diffrent style. It was deffinatly Cybertronian, I just didn't know what kind.

Optimus gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"That's language of the Primes. How dose this sparkling know this?"

"Is he-" I started in awe. Optimus quickly shook his head.

"Besides, one isnt sparked knowing how to write it. He had to have learned it in his past life." I looked back down and he was once again scribeling it out, this time irritably. He then paused and started to write again, this time in a janguage I knew.

_Hi, Optimus, Bee. _He wrote. I gasped and looked down. He pointed at my name and said what I guessed was my name. Then at Optimus's and did the same. How dose he know how to write? I looked down at him, he was putting down the utencle, then turned to me and raised his arms. I smiled, he can write, language of the Primes even, and he understands us. But he was still a sparkling. I had a feeling we will be learning his language more by autio recepters than optic.

I picked him up again, he really was cute. He burrowed into my hands, he really was small too, and I stroked his head. It's something that usualy calmed sparklings.

"Well, this should be interesting." I turned to Optimus. "We've got a sparkling only a few years old that understands us, can write our language, can write the language of the Primes. I don't expect you'll be needing to send him to get any normal education, if any." I nodded. There's something about this sparkling that was soecial, apart from the fact he had lived in the future.

"And we still don't know his name." I looked affectionatly down at the youngling, who was looking up at me with surprised optics.

"_Sam_." he said. I don't know how to translate that to Cybertronian, but atleast we have something to go by.

"_Sam." _I smiled.

I don't know if we're going to have to learn his language, or he ours, but I knew I wasn't in a hurry for it to happen. I just wanted this youngling to stay this cute.

* * *

Hey, again, tel me if it's terrable. I know it is. But It took me a while to think of a conflict, then I don't know how I'm going to do this. I want to put it off for a while, get some other stuff in, like Sam growing up. But I don't know about the whole launguage thing. And I don't know how I'm going to end this. Shold he die so that when the future happens there wont be two Sam's? Shaould he live and The two Sam's meet? What about Bee being Sam's gaurdian? Will he have two charges? Will Sam be his own gaurdian? Or will they have to share both their best friend? It's too confusing, so I'm going to let my fingers make it up as I go. Oh, and should there be a sequal to how this affects the new future where Autobot Sam exixted?

Again, I'm sure this chapter mde alot of people who liked this story, and that seems to be alot of people, off it. Sam's growing up to fast, or I did terrable on Bee's POV. But it was just an idea I had to let the Autobots know his name, but I think I just made everything a lot more confusing. But everything is confusing right now, I have three profiles, one isnt even for this site, two email addresses, both getting important stuff, and a limited time on the computer, 8 am to midnight until school starts. What am I supposed to do?

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

People really like this story, 17 people have it on their alerts whereareas (that's a word, look it up in my dictionary) the most for any other story is 7. Seriously, it got 14 reviews while 'abnormal normalities' has 13. The only thing I can say is, wow. I even wrote this while getting an idea for another story. I really didn't have much planned for it, I was only going to make it a one or two shot, maybe a sequel to show when he's grown up. But now I have an actual conflict coming up and everything. I really want to put some fluff, you know, with sparkling Sam and all the Autobots, but I don't know how to do that too well. But I'm going to try. Tell me if it's horrible, it won't hurt my feelings. I honestly think it will suck, but I thought the last one would suck and people continued to favorite it. Am I better than I thought?

* * *

**(Sorry but I'm going to skip until he's talking more and the Autobots know what he's saying. Italics are going to be Cybertronian from now on.)**

Where is he? "Bumblebee!" I turned to see Ratchet walking towards me.

"I'm looking. He's so small." I complained.

"Find him. If he doesn't get in my office in ten minutes, he'll have another check up tomorrow." We had all become accustom to speaking the language my sparkling had introduced us to. I nodded and turned back to the shelf in our quarters. He really was small, and crafty. He was only a few years old, almost a decade by now, but he speaks and is as smart as one of us. And even though he isn't a Decepticon, he still finds ways to get up in high places.

"Sam. Youngling. Come here. Ratchet isn't that bad. You know him." We have come to referring to the mechs, and femme, he knew from his first life as though he 'knew'. Those who weren't, we referred to as 'others', though by now he knows most everyone. "And you heard him. If you don't come here, I'm going to have to take you back tomorrow."

"But if I go today, I would be fine by tomorrow." He objected. I followed his voice to the desk, where another, smaller one was on top.

"I know sparkling. If you just give up now, it will be over sooner." I carefully snuck up behind where he was hiding, under the smaller desk.

"Alright." This time, his voice came by right next to my head and before I had time to react, he jumped off the wall shelves, full of books and pictures, onto my shoulder. I jumped and he laughed.

"You fell for it." He shifted to dangle his legs off my shoulder and wait for my hand, which promptly came up and dragged him off my shoulder and hold him in front of my face.

"Sam, have you been hanging around with Skids and Mudflap or Sideswipe and Sunstreaker while I'm on missions?" I asked. He tried to look innocent.

"Of course not. Why would I hang out with them if I can visit Arcee and all the other sparklings my age that don't understand a word I say?" I shook my head. They didn't understand him, but he still found a way to help them get into trouble.

"You're going to make more twins, you know that?" I put him back on my shoulder.

"You know you love me." he patted the side of my head. I smiled and rubbed his head before walking out and towards Ratchets office. I opened the door and Sam waved to Ratchet. Ratchet shook his head and motioned toward the counter. The rest of us had a place to sit, but Sam was too small, and at the rate he was growing, he would continue to be too small.

I set him down and he sat up strait, ready for his check over. "Hey Ratchet." He smiled. He wasn't afraid of getting a check over by Ratchet, but he just didn't like getting check over's.

"Hello Sam. Thank you for finally showing up." He smiled. Sam says he doesn't remember much of his former life, but he does know a few things.

"I'm fine, really, I am." Sam insisted. He had always tried to evade this; normal sparklings are too intimidated to object. But Sam trusts Ratchet and is so comfortable. Sometimes I'm not even that trusting of the medic.

"Sam, I've only gone over your processer and your already glitched." he cycled his internal vents as a sigh and Sam's optics widened. "Turn around."

The youngling obligated and I watched in amusement as he pouted and turned for Ratchet to access the back of his head. The medic fiddled for a moment and spoke. "Sparkling what did you do to yourself? I can't find anything wrong but my scans are picking up something is forming in your processer." I suddenly got worried.

"We haven't really been doing anything new. You can't find it?" Sam started to look worried. I hurried over to get a better look.

"No, but it is getting stronger-" He cut himself off and withdrew his hands after replacing the younglings head armor quickly.

"What is it?" I asked, not missing how as soon as he cut himself off, Sam seemed to zone out.

"It's gone. It was nothing." He stepped back. "The youngling is perfectly healthy." I looked down at him, he still wasn't aware of his surroundings.

"Why is he like this then?" I asked, hesitating in picking him up. Ratchet nodded and I pulled him to my spark in blink of an optic, worrying my spark off. Through our link, he was no different.

"He is merely having a flashback to his previous life. His processor has matured enough for them to start." Just as he finished, Sam snapped out and looked extremely confused.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"You had a flashback. From your previous life." Ratchet glared at me for almost using his exact words. "What did you see?"

"Uh, there was allot of green and brown. I was on an organic planet. But there were vehicles that didn't transform. I was organic and with my mech creator, I think I called him my 'father'. He was getting me my first car. But none of them were Cybertronian."

"It would seem in your first life you weren't Cybertronian, or any kind of mechanical organism. You were organic." I summed up.

"I was organic? But, what, I, I wouldn't be able to do this" He transformed his arms into cannons.

"Sam, I'm also going to cut down on your time with Ironhide." I smiled fondly.

"You're just jealous." He transformed them back and leaned back in my hand. "Hey, are these things going to be completely random, or will we know?"

"I can't determine a schedule quite yet. You have only had one." Ratchet turned to work on something else. "Come to me when you have a few more, I'll try to figure out the pattern." I nodded and walked Sam out.

"Well, at least I don't have to come back tomorrow." I chuckled at his one track processer and brought him to the rec room.

"Is there anyone specific you wished to see today?" I asked.

"Well, I don't have any lessons, right?" I nodded. The younglings sessions seemed to revolve mostly around finding out what he already knew. "Let's just hang out here for now. I'm really board." I smiled and placed him on my knee as I sat down.

"What's wrong young one?" I asked. I was picking up worry from him through our link.

"I'm just worried about what happened in my last life. Like, how did I meet you all? Was I scared? Did I try to run away? Why were you all on an organic planet in the first place?"

"Sam, just relax and wait for your memory to catch up with you. I promise it will be fine." I soothed him, stroking his head. He may have the intelligence and traits of an older mech, but he was still a sparkling and this still calmed him I knew it, he had fallen into recharge and I was taking him back up to our quarters.

The youngling is going to learn so much that is yet to happen, I was suddenly grateful to our link. I can help him through whatever he see's, and I know not all of it will be good.

* * *

As I said, flame it if you want, but if you do, please tell me what I could improve on. I don't know what age he's going to be at when the-oh! OH MY PRIMUS I JUST GOT ATTACKED BY THE PLOT BUNNY! I know exactly what's going to happen here, but there will still be a few chapters before I get there. Just so you know, I'm going to skip a few years in each of these chapters. The next one will probably either be when he remembers a battle or one of the times when Bee came to his rescue. I don't know, but please, please, PLEASE review. I only got one review today, and literary nothing else. It made me sad, I thought about reviewing my own story again.

Anywho (also a word) R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, I decided to update this one nest. Read my other stories, I feel I'm nearing the end of them all. Or, in the case of 'Lies, or just not the whole truth' I'm nearing the end of RoTF part and moving on to my own creations. Hope you like it.

* * *

I suddenly came out of recharge at sensing distress on the other side of the link. I looked down at the youngling lying above my spark. He was shivering though I made sure he wasn't cold. I carefully brought him out, all the while trying to calm him via link.

When his systems were all back online, he stared at me with relief and buried his head in my hands, which were over him keeping his warm. I gently stroked his back, trying to comfort him.

"What troubles you youngling?" I asked as soon as he stopped shaking.

"I had another flashback. It was just after the first. Everything was good, I met you, but I was afraid at first because you weren't able to explain anything. Your vocal processers were damaged. I met everyone and we had to get something from my house. Everything was going fine until some organics took me and a girl. You came to save us and Optimus took us away, but we fell and you caught us. Then the organics came back and the tried you down and started to try and freeze you. I couldn't help, but I tried." He sounded so sad.

I held him close to my spark, I sure hope the rest of his first life wasn't like that. After a moment, his systems powered down again and I thought. What could have happened? From what it sounds like, we were desperate to get something from the sparkling because I know Optimus wouldn't have brought anyone into the war if it wasn't needed. I sure hope there are going to be good moments too; I don't want the sparkling to have to learn when we were all taken that that was the end.

But I knew I couldn't do a thing. I just had to wait and be there for him. Until this was over, I was going to be there for him at all times.

**(Hey, it is now years later and Sam knows all of everything in the first movie. His flashbacks are in the middle of the two years between the movies.)**

"SAM!" I shouted. I hadn't lost him again, he ran away. I searched the surrounding area. He had been under Sideswipes watch because I had gone to visit Arcee and her class that was about to graduate to being able to fend for themselves, Sam's age, and he had been grounded from going there. I'm not even going to tell you, all you have to know is, he had been showing them his cannons in action.

But back to now. "Samuel?" I was actually getting worried. He had been missing for hours. We were all searching. Where is he?

I cycled my vents and sat down, I couldn't believe he was gone. How could Sideswipe lose the sparkling so thoroughly? I know for a fact Sam wouldn't run away on his own, he liked us. He would never do this to me.

I suddenly picked up on something on the edge of my scans. My head snapped toward the foreign object and I stood. I walked cautiously toward it, then, when I recognized Sam's spark signal, I started to run. I was mere meters away before I realized it was a trap. There was a Decepticon that had been disguising his spark signal. I came to a stop in front of him, the Decepticon, and seen Sam practically off lined in his hands.

"What do you think you're doing?" I growled. He glared at me.

"I'm disappointed. I expected someone that would have been able to at least try and fight for the youngling. Hoping for Prime." My optics dimmed at his voice.

"I'll ask once, give back my sparkling." I prepared to fight.

"Your? So I have the parent. No, you two seem to have a link. I have the guardian? I guess there will be a fight." He smirked. I growled, he better give Sam back, or I will off line him. I'm going to off line him any way, but he better give him back.

I prepared my cannons. "I asked politely. Now-"

"I'm afraid you didn't ask. But I'm all for a fight. Bring it on." He gripped the sparkling harder. I flinched. "But, I could easily destroy you like this, couldn't I?" I spotted a flash of blue and red behind him.

"You'd be wise to give the youngling up." He span surprised to see Optimus. As soon as he started to turn, I lunged forward and kicked him to the ground, which loosened his grip so I could pull Sam away. "Go, Bee. I'll take care of this." I nodded and fled, trusting our leader's judgment. Sam needed to see Ratchet.

I just entered the base and Ratchet had already stuck his hands out for the sparkling. I frowned, but handed him over. Ratchet began scans immediately and walked to the med. bay. He turned to me just outside.

"Bee, I think it best if you stay out here for now." I glared at him, it was worthy to match his own. After a moment he cycled his vents and allowed me entrance, Sam needed repairs and it would take too long to convince me not to follow.

I stood nearby, anxious and worried for almost an hour. Finally, he turned to me, not picking him up again.

"There's nothing else I can do. He will survive, but there is still damage. His internal repair system will continue to repair what I can't, but he will stay in recharge until his systems can handle what happened."

"He's in status lock?" I asked, inching toward the sparkling in question.

"No. merely shock. His systems shut down due to something surprising. I suspect he was off lined," I flinched at the double meaning of the word, though I knew he didn't mean permanently, "Then his systems shut down in shock. He had to have had another flashback." I nodded, staring helplessly at my sparkling. I glanced back up at Ratchet and he nodded. I quickly scooped him up and held him to my spark. I promised myself I would be there for him, and I would be.

I walked back to our quarters, I didn't care if anyone wanted me to draft into a mission, I wouldn't. I was staying with Sam.

The next day, I was still up as he came out of recharge.

"Sam, are you alright?" I asked, pulling him closer as I sat up.

"I'm fine. I'm alright. I just, wait. Did you get the Decepticon?" He sounded worried.

"Optimus took care of him. Don't worry youngling. I'm not going to leave you with Sideswipe again anytime soon." I said the last part more as a threat to said mech. "Don't blame him. I ran off. I had another flashback and wanted to try out this game I had learned the organics play."

"Next time, warn someone. I was so worried about you." I pulled him away and opened up my hand so he could sit on top. His door wings, I was still proud to know I played a part in that. Optimus had said that he would have taken on traits on his Cybertronian body that had been on those he admired. He was mostly all his own except the wings and the top of his head held the same 'spikes' Optimus's did. But he was golden, and we decided there were many reasons behind that.

"I had another flashback after that." He looked down.

"What was it?"

"I know you guys would take me in if I weren't your charge, because we're still friends and everything. But in my past life, I was some random organic and I only knew you all for a year. I even then only really knew you because you chose to stay with me." We had all learned how the All Spark was destroyed and I wanted to stay with him. "But in my last flashback, I realized I was the only organic that visited you all that did it without government purpose behind it. I was shocked by that, but mostly by how you all became a large part of my life. As I said, I didn't know you all very well and totally weren't ready when I learned Ratchet had requested to be my prime medic. And how welcoming you all were to me staying with you all at the base while my parents went on vacation."

"Well, we had to have taken a liking to you quickly. I don't see how we wouldn't have." I frowned.

"Now I'm your charge and have to stay, even if you all despised me. But you don't and have gotten to know me. Then, you didn't." He explained.

"Sam, I was, or will be, your guardian still. I didn't have to stay it, but I did because I liked you." I knew this from his past flash backs. "You're going to have to deal with the fact we all like you, no matter what life you're in. Speaking of which, they want to see you. I just got a comm. link from Ironhide threatening my life." I smiled and stood up.

So I have learned there were good parts. I liked these parts. But I knew there were more bad to come. I had to not only keep an optic on him for this now, but the Decepticons have started to really fight. I had a feeling this war would go full scale in no tie, and Sam was still a sparkling. And they knew we all cared for him greatly.

* * *

R&R, I have to hurry. Two more stories to update before midnight!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, I don't have much to say this time, I recently found out Jolt was a last minute cast member, and you know the Arcee triplets? You may know two are Arcee and Charomia, but I also just learned Bay actually named the third Elita One. Hope you like it. =.)

* * *

**(Skip a few more years.)**

"I don't think this war is going to be getting any better any time soon." I warned. Optimus cycled his vents.

"I know. Megatron has been lying low, I don't think whatever he's planning is going to be another attack, trying to just off line us all. I fear he's planning something that might change the course of this war." He looked worried.

I glanced down, feeling now was as good a time as any to tell him of the youngling's most recent flashback. "Optimus," He nodded to show he was paying attention. Sam was recharging after the big trip we had just come back from, Prowl was in a distant city and we had to get to him. We had just gotten back and Optimus had called a meeting about our situation in the war. We were getting nowhere fast, and I worried about his last flash back.

"Sam has had another one. Megatron had kidnapped him and his friends because he was seeing Cybertronian. I don't know what language it was, but it was definitely Cybertronian. You had come in and saved them, I had arrived and made off with the others while you took Sam out of there. He was real upset and wouldn't tell me the rest until he calmed down a bit. He said you died in this one."

Optimus frowned, he didn't seem as concerned as to the fact he died, but more to the fact Sam had obviously watched. "The poor youngling."

"I have a feeling he'll want to talk to you when he wakes." he nodded, in total agreeance.

"Hey, Prime dies? What about us? Tell me we at least tried to get there to help him." Ironhide was upset.

"Yes, everyone did, but Sam say's we got there only minutes too late." I glanced down at him; he was maturing, but seemed to have stopped growing.

"Well, I'm sure hoping he doesn't come from the near future. I don't really want Optimus to die any time soon." Arcee looked worried.

"I have been doing research, trying to find this planet he comes from." Ratchet said. "I wanted to know how close they were to how they would be when this all would happened."

"And?" Optimus asked.

"Not even close. They don't even have what we considered obsolete centuries ago. They have horse, a larger organic that is very tough and has four legs, drawn carriages. They are yet to even know what their planet holds."

"Well, that's a relief, it's good to know you won't die any time soon." I smiled at Optimus. He nodded and looked at the still recharging youngling.

"I hope his life gets better. He only knows death through visions, I hope to keep it that way." And the meeting started back up, about what Megatron could possibly be up to.

Later after the meeting, Arcee and Sunstreaker went off to the youngling's nursery. Decepticon attacks have been getting real bad and We have only going out when needed, and never alone. Ironhide had accompanied Sam and I to visit Prowl, and he was with Sideswipe and Jazz.

I walked back to our quarters, I was getting tired myself. Just before I went into recharge, Sam subconsciously shivered and curled more. From past experience, he would be having a flashback now and it wouldn't be a good. I stroked is back in comfort, he relaxed and I dubbed it safe to fall into recharge for the night.

The next morning Sam was already up, but he was still laying under my hands. Usually I had to get up as soon as he did. Through our link he was sad and quite upset. I stoked his back again, trying to calm him. Well, he was calm, I was just trying to comfort him.

"What did you see last night?" I asked softly.

"Not much. The whole world was after us and we couldn't even contact the others. It was just you, Mikayla," we all knew this was the organic the human Sam liked. "Leo," his roommate in collage, "Skids, Mudflap, and I." I suddenly felt sorry for our future selves. Optimus just died and we would all be stuck with them two with no way to get rid of them. "But in the end we had come up with a plan to try and help save the world from whatever threat was coming.

"I hope there's a good ending to this one." I said wearily. After a moment of silence, I spoke again. "Do you want to see Optimus?"

"Later. I don't want to go anywhere right now." I nodded and continued to stroke his back. Optimus was right, he dose only know death through these visions, but that seems to be enough. At least he knows Optimus is still here and we can go see him at any time.

After a while, I thought he had fallen back into recharge, though I hadn't heard his systems powering down. But he spoke again. "Bee?"

"Hmm?"

"You aren't planning on sending me anywhere, right?" I looked down at him, startled. He was looking down at his hands.

"No. You're staying with us, not even when your officially an Autobot and are old enough to be sent on missions. I'm not sending you anywhere." He didn't look up at me.

"I'm not exactly a sparkling any more, soon I'll be a full grown mech. Am I going to get my own room?" I frowned.

"Will you want one?" I stopped stroking his back and laid my hand over him as I had last night. He looked up at me and I seen the answer in his optics before he said it.

"No." I smiled and went back to stroking his back, over the years it had become a bit of a habit. As he said, he wasn't a sparkling anymore.

"Then you won't. It honestly never crossed my processers to get you your own room." He looked back down and relaxed. "What brought that on?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I was just thinking." He paused. "I want to go see Optimus now." I sat up, shifting my hand below him so he wouldn't fall. I went out the door and towards the planning room, that's not actually what it's called, we non-techies just call it that.

I requested a comm. link with Optimus. He opened his side and greeted me.

::He wants to see you now. We're coming down:: I warned him.

::Alright. You two stayed in unusually late today::

::Sam isn't too happy about his flashbacks right now. I tried comforting him, but he's still a little sad:: I explained.

::Alright. I hope they start to get better; I don't want him dwelling too much on something yet to happed::

::I hope so too. See you when we get there:: Bumblebee out.

I looked down at the youngling. Even if he wasn't really a sparkling anymore, he was still a youngling. My youngling. And I would do all in my power to cheer him up until his flashbacks get better.

* * *

Hoped you liked it, I still have one or two more chapters until he is old enough for what I have planned. Hope you're liking my attempt at fluff and cute sparkling Sam. R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, sorry if it's bad, but I'm in a hurry. I want to get this chapter done before my grandmother comes back. I have to go somewhere then. I hope you like it. Oh, next chapter I start the conflict!

* * *

**(Few more years again)**

Sam's visions had stopped months ago, he had been very upset when he found out he died only a year after the battle where he had brought Optimus back to life, but he wasn't as upset as when Optimus died. I smiled, realizing he was more upset when one he loved died, he thinks of us all as family, than when he did.

Today, I planned to take him to start target practice. Ironhide asked him if he wanted to and he agreed. So now I had to deal with the fact he was old enough to actually join us as an Autobot.

"How are we doing practice?" Sam asked this morning.

"I think Ironhide has pre-warned Ratchet and found the twins' full schedule. He thinks you should start off with moving targets." I smiled, they would only try that until he would be able to hit them once, but Ironhide thought they were wonderful target practice, and they wouldn't shoot back at the youngling.

"Cool, I get to try and shoot Mudflap."

"And Skids." I reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. And him." I smiled fondly; Mudflap had played a trick on Sam recently, so he was eager to pay him back. I picked him up, sensing through the link he was excited. He had been getting more and more anxious as he approached the age he would be allowed to kick Decepticon aft. Of course this age was set by Optimus, our leader, but I had to agree. I had refused at all his suggested ages until he asked me what I thought was a good one. I thought I would get at least close to my suggested age, Optimus's, until he shook his head and went back to around the age the youngling was now.

"Hello Sam." Ironhide smiled at our approachal.

"Hey 'Hide. When do I get to shoot Mudflap?" He chuckled and healed out a hand. I handed my youngling over so he could learn how to kill. I frowned at that.

"Oh, lighten up Bumblebee, he's not going to get hurt just practicing on the twins. And after that, if there's time, I'll take him to the 'range." That was a spot in the training room. I nodded, accepting this.

"Hey, Bee. Go talk to, uh, Sideswipe or something." Sam suggested. I smiled and nodded, leaving the two to bond. I sat down in the rec. room, challenging the mentioned mech to a game. Every once in a while, I seen one of the twins sneaking around or Ironhide following them, with Sam trying to get good aim.

I realized how bad the Decepticons were getting, attack after attack. They seem to be defending something, their plan maybe? I hadn't taken Sam out of the Ark for so long, worrying we might be attacked. And I was his guardian, it was my job to be protective.

But I guess I could live with him going on missions with us, as long as I was there with him. And I knew Optimus wouldn't send him on one without me, out whole link was because I was his guardian; I was supposed to protect him. He would be able to defend himself, but I'm still going to be there.

"Bee! Incoming!" I only just jumped out of the way before Mudflap fell where I was, enabling Sam to shoot him in the arm. Sam was small, but his cannons were just as dangerous as ours, so he didn't want to shoot the annoying mech where it would cause too much damage. He stood up on Ironhide's shoulders and cheered. "Whoa! Yeah, did you see that?" He asked who ever was listening. Sideswipe was grinning, not letting Mudflap up; Ironhide was trying to make sure Sam wouldn't fall, I was smiling and walking over to them, which was on the other side of the room and not right next to Mudflap, which was even more of an accomplishment.

"Sam, that was great." I healed out my hand and he jumped on. "I have a feeling you'll be best on a long range."

"Really? What are you?" He asked.

"I'm not a worrier, I'm a scout. But I usually fight however is needed." I set him on my shoulder. "Sorry, there's no time for the range today. It's time to get some recharge."

"Aw, but we haven't been practicing that long." I could feel his systems wanting to power down through the link.

"Sam, you can practice more with Ironhide tomorrow. I know you need to recharge your systems." I turned to Ironhide, who also looked put out with his time with the youngling getting cut short. "He'll be back tomorrow." I promised.

"Alright. I'm in need of a recharge myself." his optics dimmed a bit. I walked off with Sam tucked up against my spark, his systems quickly going off line.

By the time we were back into our quarters, and I lied down to recharge myself, he was already off line. I smiled fondly and stroked his back. He relaxed subconsciously and I allowed myself to join him.

* * *

Hey, it was a pretty useless chapter. But I needed this chapter to set everything up. Sam finished his flashbacks, getting old enough to fight. Decepticon activity getting suspicious. I think it's short, and I apologize profoundly for not getting it out yesterday. But I was forced to go to sleep early because I had to get up by a certain time, even though I usually go to bed at about midnight and get up around nine.

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, sorry if you noticed my slip that I corrected moments after it happened. I accidently posted the next chapter to 'Lies, or just not the whole truth?' on this one. I took it off and put it on the right story literary seconds after it happened. I didn't think it would make much sense for one chapter they're all on Cybertron and its years before human Sam is even born, the next he has a gift and is helping to destroy the Fallen. Well, if you didn't notice it, I messed up again. Anywho (I already said it was a word) on with the story. Hope you like it.

* * *

This was it. Their plan has finally come and we weren't ready.

"Bumblebee!" I looked to Optimus. Sam was cowering in my hands. We were all at the Egg Hall and caught up in a fight. The biggest one yet. The Decepticons were after the All Spark. "Take Sam and get out of here!" He shouted, running toward the room the All Spark was being healed in. I turned and hesitated. Could we leave them?

"Bee, we have to help." Sam said, though he looked terrified. I looked down at him, I knew he was right, but I wanted to get him out of here and to safety. My mind was made up as Ironhide and Sunstreaker ran our way.

"Megatron is coming. We have to hold him off until Optimus has our backup plan set up." Ironhide explained. I looked back down to Sam, we couldn't leave. Not even if we wanted to. I put him on my shoulder; we're going up against Megatron. This won't end well.

The wall was suddenly blown in and three more Decepticons crashed in. Megatron right behind them.

"Get out of my way, Autobots." he growled. We took battle positions. He glared at us. "Your efforts are futile." He drew out his cannon and shot at us. We dodged and shot back, stalling has begun. I frowned, just days ago we were having fun; Sam was getting good with his training. Now, the Decepticons had to arrive and attack.

"The backup is set." Sideswipe rushed in, helping us. The other Autobots came in after him, and other Decepticons soon after. We were in all out war.

"Bumblebee! Get Sam out of here!" Optimus ordered as he advanced on Megatron. I nodded and tried to leave, taking Sam off my shoulder and holding him protectively to my spark, where he wouldn't get hit. A familiar 'con jumped between us and the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, raising a cannon to my head. I shifted Sam into one hand and transformed my own hand into a cannon.

"Get out of the way." I ordered. He shook his head and looked down at Sam.

"It seems I'll hurt destroy more than one spark if I choose to attack now." I glared at him, raising my cannon higher to his processer.

"If you so much as think about hurting him-" I threatened. His optics widened.

"Oh, you care for him. Maybe I could damage you farther if I just destroy him?" I shot. He dodged and attacked. I jumped out of the way and tackled him; Sam made his way to my shoulder again and began to shoot. Then Arcee came and pinned him unexpectedly to the ground.

"Hurry, don't let the youngling get hurt." She urged. Usually Sam got irritated at being called that, he was really no longer a youngling, but to all of us, he always will be. I nodded and ran again, not bothering to take Sam somewhere less in the open. We would just be attacked again.

"Optimus!" Someone shouted. I skidded to a halt and we both turned to the direct other side of the room. Megatron had just gotten Optimus on the ground. Optimus was struggling to get back up, but was unable. Megatron laughed.

"Now, for the Cube." He grinned. The exit was near the entrance to the room the All Spark was healed in, He would be coming this way.

"Plan B!" Optimus shouted, hoping to be able to get up now that Megatron wasn't stepping on him. Everyone rushed toward the All Spark, but it wouldn't be quick enough. We were the only ones close enough to reach the All Spark before Megatron, he was quickly advancing, striking down any one attempting to stall him.

"Go for a face shot." Sam suddenly said. I looked at him. "Hurry, he won't expect it." I nodded and shot at Megatron. He backed up a bit and turned to us. He raised his cannon, but I acted on instinct and tackled him. He pushed me off just as Optimus entered the room. Megatron growled and pushed himself away, toward the escaping Autobots.

I heard Optimus shout, "Launch it!" and Megatron stopped dead in his tracks. The sound of something large leaving the planet soon met my ears. They had launched the All Spark off earth.

Time froze as Megatron turned to me. He had failed to take the All Spark and it was my fault. I backed up, taking Sam off my shoulder and holding him protectively to my spark. He huddled to it willingly. As Megatron advanced, the other Autobots came into the room to fight. All the other Decepticons, except Starscream, had run out. They were surrounded.

"Lord Megatron, I would advise you to leave. If we go now, we could track the Cube, and we are terrible out numbered." Starscream advised. He wasn't very smart, and no one liked him, but right now he was the intelligent one. Megatron came to a stop as the Autobots inched around to me, trying to help if he attacked. I didn't think Megatron was that stupid, but he was that angry. He didn't even look around, but he acted before anyone was near enough to us. He launched himself forward at the two of us.

His arm stretched out, aimed at m neck. I didn't have time to act, but Sam did. He quickly escaped my grip and got in the way. So instead of Megatron crushing my vocal processers and everything else there, he gripped Sam. I responded without thinking, the Decepticon leader was crushing my charge. I tackled Megatron full force. He didn't even budge.

"Leave him alone." I growled, trying to desperately get to Sam. Megatron just stood there, realizing my greatest weakness, thinking up a punishment worst than killing me. The others couldn't react while Megatron was ready to kill the young one. "Put him down, take me." I clawed harder at his grip.

"You deserve to suffer. And it seems I can bring it on you worse than ripping your processers out." He squeezed Sam and I felt our link go weak. I could feel the pain through it; he was unable to even scream. I collapsed, clutching my sides. The others ran forward, realizing he was going to try and kill the youngling either way. But it was too late. Through our link I felt nothing. An empty void. I heard voices, Megatron, Optimus, and Megatron. I heard someone leave and something fall to the ground. There were angry screams, and I suddenly got control over my body again, but only over pure protectiveness.

I seen Ratchet reach down to pick up Sam's lifeless form, I growled and launched myself over to him, lifting the younglings form into my hands. I held him to my spark, and I wouldn't move. I heard more voices and I shut down. Sam, my sparkling, my charge, was gone. I reached out through the link, desperate to find a trace f him. But I found nothing.

It wasn't like he severed the link, then it just wouldn't be there. I wouldn't have my side. But he was off line, and I _did_ still have the link, there was just nothing on the other side. At that moment my systems shut down, for many reasons and in more ways than one.

They shut down because I couldn't handle it, the death of my charge was just too much, and I didn't want to deal with it. My systems shut down, I was going into an emergency recharge, and my systems were shutting down, not likely to come back on. I probably wouldn't actually _be_ online ever again.

Or, that's what I thought then. At that time, I forgot the sparkling Sam we all knew was a reincarnated Sam from the future. I would only gain hope, allow someone else to even touch Sam's body, when Ratchet had told me the Cube would land on Earth, where we would find the first Sam. But he won't remember us, there's no way he will be able to regain memories of this life, because the life he has yet to come will be his first.

I can't honestly tell you what happened after Samuel died, my life was void, the empty link always a reminder of what we had. I wouldn't be able to live until I found him on earth, and I would count down the days until then.

I'm going to never lose hope, and I will never lose him like that again. The battle he was said to die in, it won't happen. I won't let it happen, he won't die.

* * *

I hoped you liked it, I will most definitely write a sequel. It won't be up until I finish 'Lies, or just not the whole truth?' I know people will hate me for killing sparkling Sam, but it had to be done. I couldn't let two Sam's be in the same time, it might disrupt the time/space continuum, even if he didn't time travel and it was cause of the Cube.

The sequel should be interesting, but tell me if it should be SPOV or BPOV. I'm sorry if I made this too short, but I couldn't do any more fluff, he was already the right age, and I'm not good at Sam/anyone else fluff. I tried, it just doesn't do well. I could maybe write the Ironhide training Sam from Sam's POV, I also can't write any POV other than Optimus, Sam, or Bee. Maybe Mikayla or someone like Arcee doing something like caring for sparklings, what she likes. But I couldn't do any one else for fluff or anything like that.

I hoped you liked this story, as I know you did. This story has collected more reviews than any other one, a bunch of alerts, favorited, and other stuff. I feel sorry for ending it like this, but I thought it was a good way to end it. I fully intend making a sequel, but I will give permission for anyone to write their own, I say this because I've wanted to write a sequel to many of my fav stories.

R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Sequel is up! The name is:

'After Cybertron'

R&R- the next story.


	11. Not a Chapter

Sorry this isn't actually a chapter, but I've been having issues within my family. I'm sorry guys, but the flames I've received earlier in many of my stories were actually from my uncle and brother. I probably should have told you all this before, but now I am. But, just so you know, whoever contacted him, that was great. I congratulate you. Awesome. (not sarcastic, you're my new best friend)


End file.
